τu яєGяєsσ Y иuєsτяα sσяρяєsα
by aruuma
Summary: despues de algunos años Sasuke regresa a konoha muy mal herido...qe sucedera, como lo resiviran despues de tanto tiempo qe se fue... para cumplir zu venganza y regreza sin avarlo logrado...//mal summmary es un sasuxsasku
1. Introduccion

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sólo este fic, espero qe sea de su agrado

**NOTA: **_**ESTÁ PROHIBIDO TOMAR MIS FICS Y PUBLICARLOS **_**EN OTRA PÁGINA, YA SEA METROFLOG, FOTOLOG LO QE SEA, NO DOY PERMISO DE ESO A NADIE SOLO EN ESTA PAGINA Y EN MI METROFLOG**

o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o =cambio de escena

DIALOGO... = escena

"_Dialogo" = _pensamientos

-Dialogo- = dialogo del personaje

_**Dialogo =**_ palabras claves

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Introducción**_

_**Ella**_

Una joven de cabellera rosada de aproximadamente 21 años, con un cuerpo envidiable, cabello corto por encima de los hombros, unas largas pierna, un busto pronunciado que hacia que muchos hombres se torcieran para mirarla y unos grandes ordes color jade.

Era un ninja medico, para especificar mas la mejor kunoishi de la aldea oculta entre las hoja, discípula de la quinta Hokage, maestra en genjutsu y taijutsu, dominio espectacular de las armas, con una fuerza sobre humana, y una inteligencia inigualable, así como una belleza inconfundible.

Era un AMBU clasificado, por ser una experta en su trabajo. En espionaje, infiltración, y asesinato. Ella podía ser un ángel pero a la vez el más mísero demonio. Era conocida como el ninja fénix, una ninja ejemplar por llamarlo así.

Con una identidad que muchos desconocían. Ella era la última sobreviviente del extraño clan Hiruki con una técnica de línea sucesora la cual la tenía marcada. Sin ella saberlo.

Su nombre era Haruno Sakura.

_**El**_

Un joven de cabello negro con reflejos azulados, ojos azabaches, un buen formado cuerpo, codiciado por muchas mujeres. También de unos 21 años aproximadamente.

Fuerte, hábil, inteligente, audaz, dominaba a la perfección la catana, y gracias a su sharingan sabia muchas técnicas.

Pero estaba marcado por ser un vengador, que da su vida por ver muerto al culpable del asesinato de su clan, a su hermano Uchiha Itachi, también por ser un traidor hacia su aldea natal.

Frió sin sentimiento alguno, lo único que puedes ver en el es oscuridad, soledad, enojo y rencor.

Que hará todo por cumplir sus dos metas la venganza hacia su hermano y la restauración de su clan.

Su nombre era Uchiha Sasuke.


	2. Capitulo primero: “Tu Regreso”

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sólo este fic, espero qe sea de su agrado

**NOTA: **_**ESTÁ PROHIBIDO TOMAR MIS FICS Y PUBLICARLOS **_**EN OTRA PÁGINA, YA SEA METROFLOG, FOTOLOG LO QE SEA, NO DOY PERMISO DE ESO A NADIE SOLO EN ESTA PAGINA Y EN MI METROFLOG**

o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o =cambio de escena

DIALOGO... = escena

"_Dialogo" = _pensamientos

-Dialogo- = dialogo del personaje

_**Dialogo =**_ palabras claves

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Capítulo primero: "Tu Regreso"**_

Era una tarde soleada en la aldea de Konoha, se podía divisar una figura femenina que saltaba de tejado en tejado hacia la torre de la hokage.

Saltaba a toda velocidad por los tejados, cuando llego a la torre se poso detrás de la puerta que conducía a la oficina de la hokage, toco la puerta esperando una aprobación para entrar.

-buenos días, tsunade-sama-dijo la joven

-buenos días, Sakura-respondió.

-Tsunade-sama, me mando llamar- dijo la joven.

-si Sakura, hay que esperar a Naruto así que toma-Cuando fue interrumpida por un joven de cabellera rubia y ojos azueles entrando con gran estruendo.

-Tsunade-sama, me mando llamar-dijo el joven rubio al entrar a la oficina.

-Sakura, Naruto tomen asiento y si los mande llamar para avisarles que-hizo una pausa-Uchiha Sasuke está de regreso-dijo Tsunade

-¿Qué?-dijeron al mismo tiempo los 2 jóvenes, volteando a ver a la hokage sorprendidos por la noticia.

Hubo un total silencio en la habitación por un tiempo hasta que fue interrumpido por cierta peli rosada.

-Cuando regreso Tsunade-sama?-pregunto la joven, derramando unas lagrimas de felicidad por la noticia.

-Hoy en la mañana cuando los guardias iban a vigilar la entrada, lo vieron caminando hacia la aldea mal herido-respondió la rubia.

-¿Dónde está?-pregunto el rubio con nerviosismo.

-En el hospital-respondió Tsunade en un suspiro. –Por cierto Sakura quiero que vallas al hospital a revisarlo ya que como vez estoy muy ocupada-dijo señalando todos los papeles de su escritorio.- y no creo que tenga tiempo de ir "_y no quiero ir"_-dijo la rubia.

-Está bien Tsunade –sama enseguida voy-dijo la peli rosada y desapareció entre una nube de pétalos y en medio de un puff.

-y tú Naruto –dijo la hokage volteando a ver a al rubio-si quieres puedes ir con Sakura para que te diga como esta pero después de entrenar con Kakashi, entendido-dijo la rubia.

-Hai! Tsunade-sama-dijo el rubio, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por la noticia que le habían dado sobre que su amigo-rival había regresado. El también desapareció en un puff.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

EN EL HOSPITAL DE KONAHA…

-Ohayo Haruno –san-decía una enfermera a la joven.

-Ohayo, onegai dame el numero de la habitación de Uchiha Sasuke y el diagnostico-pidió la peli rosada con amabilidad. Saliendo de su consultorio ya con su bata.

-claro Haruno –san, enseguida -respondió la enfermera siguiéndola –la habitación es la 420 y aquí tiene el diagnostico-dijo entregándole un informe.

-arigato- dijo la peli rosada entrando a la habitación correspondiente.-puedes retirarte-le dijo a la enfermera.

-Hai, Haruno-san-dijo la joven haciendo un ademan y saliendo de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

-Sasuke-kun-murmuro la joven con lagrimas en los ojos y temblando por ver a su ex-compañero en esa situación. Con una maquina pará poder respirar, vendado, y la maquina que monitoreaba su pulso.

La joven kunoichi empezó a leer el diagnostico en voz alta.

-haber, tiene una hemorragia interna, tres costillas rotas del arco frontal izquierdo y dos en el arco frontal derecho, tiene el brazo derecho desgarrado, tiene el chakra en cero, y muchas heridas superficiales.- concluyó la joven acercándose a él para poder curarlo.

Y así estuvo curando las heridas de Sasuke por toda la tarde.

-ya termine-dijo la kunoichi limpiándose el sudor de su frente-ya cure sus heridas solo falta que las fracturas se curen por si solas y recupere su chakra. Será mejor que ya me vaya Naruto debe estar esperándome para que le diga como esta Sasuke-concluyo.

Y tal como había dicho la joven su rubio amigo la estaba esperando afuera de su consultorio.

-konnichiwa Sakura-chan-dijo el rubio.

-Konnichiwa Naruto-respondió la joven-quieres saber cómo esta Sasuke o no?-pregunto la joven a lo que el rubio asintió-está bien-dijo la joven pero la interrumpió su estomago con un ruido lo que hizo que se sonrojara-ahora que recuerdo no comí por estar curando a Sasuke –dijo la joven avergonzada

-no te preocupes Sakura-chan te parece si vamos a cenar al ichiraku ramen, porque yo también tengo hambre-dijo el rubio a lo que la peli rosada asintió.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

YA EN EL ICHIRAKU RAMEN…

-konnichiwa-dijeron los jóvenes

-konnichiwa-respondió el viejo y su hija.

-viejo, dos raciones de ramen onegai-pidió el rubio

-claro Naruto, esperen un momento-dijo el viejo.

-Sakura-chan como está el teme-pregunto.

-pues,-suspiro-tienes varias costillas fracturadas y su chakra está en cero, por lo que a lo mejor despierta en un par de días-concluyo con una sonrisa la peli rosada.

-aquí tienen-dijo el viejo.

-arigato-dijeron al unisonó los jóvenes.

-Naruto y como te fue con Kakashi-sensei en el entrenamiento el ya sabe lo de Sasuke?-le pregunto la joven.

-pues bien, llego tarde como siempre dando unas de sus escusas tontas, me toco entrenar con el porqué Sai estaba ocupado dibujando-suspiro-y creo que si sabe lo de Sasuke, porque me pregunto por ti y yo le dije que lo estabas curando y el solo se quedo pensativo y me dijo _**a es cierto lo había olvidado**_-concluyo.

-…-se quedo pensando la peli rosada.

Ya habían terminado de cenar, pagaron e iban caminando por el parque hacia el departamento de la ojijade.

-bueno Sakura-chan aquí te dejo ya me voy matta ne-dijo el rubio dándose la vuelta hacia su casa.

-sayoonara Naruto-respondió la joven entrando a su departamento.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero qe les haya gustado

Nos leemos en el Próximo capi

Atte.

_**kyuketsuki-konnan**_


	3. Capitulo segundo: “Despertaste”

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sólo este fic, espero qe sea de su agrado

**NOTA: ****_ESTÁ PROHIBIDO TOMAR MIS FICS Y PUBLICARLOS _****EN OTRA PÁGINA, YA SEA METROFLOG, FOTOLOG LO QE SEA, NO DOY PERMISO DE ESO A NADIE SOLO ** **EN ESTA PAGINA Y EN MI METROFLOG**

o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o =cambio de escena

DIALOGO... = escena

"_Dialogo" = _pensamientos

-Dialogo- = dialogo del personaje

_**Dialogo =**_ palabras claves

_**Capitulo segundo: "Despertaste"**_

Se encontraba una joven en el balcón de su departamento meditando sobre lo que había pasado esta mañana. Ayer estaban ella y Naruto y hoy ya estaba con ellos Sasuke. Para ella eso era algo bueno al menos eso pensaba, ya que ella no sabía lo que sentía por el moreno, ya que no sabía si lo que sentía por él era un cariño de compañeros o todavía estaba enamorada, ya que eso sentía cuando él se fue, de eso podía estar segura ya que sufrió mucho con su ida y estaba segura que no era un capricho.

Ella no sabía si recibirlo con los brazos abiertos como si nada hubiera parado o hacerlo pagar por todo el sufrimiento que él le había hecho pasar tras su ida y todos sus rechazos. Pero por un lado estaba Naruto que él estaba más que feliz porque el Uchiha haya regresado y el era su amigo. Mientras Sasuke no estaba, Naruto, Kakashi y Tsunade la habían estado apoyando para que se repusiera de su ida.

Y así con una discusión en su interior y queriendo aclarar sus sentimientos sumado a eso su cansancio por curar al vengador se quedo profundamente dormida.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

AL DIA SIGUIENTE…

Ya pasadas la 8:00am cierta pelirosada iba despertando de sus sueños gracias a la luz del sol y el cantar de los pájaros.

-ahhhh-dijo la pelirosa tapando con su mano un bostezo que amenazaba en salir, se talló los ojos y voltio a ver al reloj, que marcaba la ocho y cuarto de la mañana.- ¡KUSO! Se me hiso tarde Tsunade me va a matar ya llevó 15min. Tarde.- así la joven se levantó de su cama para darse una ducha dejando a su paso su ropa en el piso. Tras 5min. De haberse metido a su baño salió con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y una en su pelo corriendo hacia su ropero, se podía ver ropa volando por doquier.

-¡listo! Ahora solo me falta peinarme.-dijo la pelirosada entrando a su baño y perdiéndose en el otros 5 min.

Salió del baño con una coleta bajando rápido a su cocina sacando una tostada para comerse en el camino y salió de su casa cerrando la puerta con llave. Una vez cerrándola empezó a correr por la ciudad y a brincar por los tejados de las casas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

EN EL CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO ATRÁS DE LA TORRE DE LA HOKAGE 5 MIN. DESPUES…

-Sakura ¡LLEGAS 30 MIN. TARDE!-grito Tsunade con una vena en la frente debido al coraje con su alumna.

-gomenasai, sensei no fue mi intención se lo juro-dijo haciendo un ademan en forma de disculpa.

-está bien pero que no se vuelva a repetir.-pauso y voltio a ver a su alumna con una mirada malévola por así decirlo. A Sakura solo de ver a su sensei tan enojada se le puso la piel de gallina.

0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

MIENTRAS TANTO CON NARUTO…

-konnichiwa Sai-baka.-dijo el rubio asiendo un saludo con la mano a su compañero.- pensé que yo ere el único que iba a venir ya que a Sakura-chan hoy le tocha entrenar con la vieja y tu y Kakashi-sensei no llegan aunque de él no me sorprende-finalizo.

-Gomenasai, Naruto-kun.-dijo Sai recargándose en el barandal ya que todavía les quedaba unas cuantas horas de espera para que su sensei apareciera.

2 HORAS DESPUES…

En medio de un puff y una nube de humo salió Kakashi con su libro _**ichi ichi paradais**_ en mano.

-gomenasai chicos-suspiro-este me extravié en el camino de la vida-finalizo Kakashi.

Sai lo fulmino con la mirada y Naruto se cayó al estilo anime.

-eso es mentira dattebayo-dijo el rubio apuntando a su sensei con el dedo.-hasta cuando nos va a dejar de mentir Kakashi-sensei.-finalizo.

-que esperan dejen de reclamarme y vámonos a entrenar que ya vamos muy tarde.-dijo peli plateado.

-pero es por su culpa dattebayo-murmuro Naruto encogido de hombros.

YA PASADAS DE LA 1:00PM….

-ahhhh, estoy exhausto Kakashi-sensei-dijo el rubio sentándome bajo un árbol.

-bueno chicos esto es todo por hoy se pueden retirar-dijo Kakashi también cansado.

Los tres jóvenes empezaron a caminar hacia la aldea.

-Sai-baka vamos a comer ramen ahora invita Kakashi-sensei-dijo el rubio.

-gomen chicos pero recordé que tengo algo que hacer así que

Matta ne-dijo el peli plateado desapareciendo en un puff.

-codo mentiroso-susurro Naruto-bueno de todas maneras vamos.-dijo volteando a ver a Sai.

-Hai, Naruto pero tu pagas-dijo Sai.

Así los 2 jóvenes fueron a comer.

-bueno matta ne Naruto, me tengo que ir-suspiro-a y por cierto no los voy a ver hasta dentro de un par de semanas porque tengo una misión AMBU onegai despídeme de la feíta-dijo desapareciendo tras una esquina.

-bueno matta ne Sai-baka yo le digo-dijo en rubio.

Más adelante Naruto se encontró a Sakura.

-konnichiwa Naruto.-dijo la ojijade.

-konnichiwa Sakura-chan ¿como estas y que te paso?-pregunto.

-pues estoy bien arigato y llegue tarde con mi sensei-dijo en un suspiro-Naruto te parece si vamos a visitar a Sasuke-kun-dijo la peli rosa.

-Hai Sakura-chan pero apúrate.-dijo jalando a Sakura.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**EN EL HOSPITAL…**

-es aquí Naruto-dijo la joven abriendo la puerta del cuarto del vengador. Entraron al cuarto Sakura lo reviso haber si había mejoría en el moreno pero seguía igual, le dejaron unas flores y salieron.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

UNA SEMANA DESPUES….

Y así paso la semana Naruto y Sakura iban todos los días a visitar a Sasuke, levándole flores y esperando a que despertara.

Una mañana se podía ver a una joven que estaba cambiando las flores viejas y poniendo nuevas al vengador.

-Sasuke-kun cuando despertaras ya llevas así más de una semana, no sabes cuándo te extrañamos-dijo mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla, parándose junto a la ventana a leer el diagnóstico del moreno.

-"_me siento pesado, siento que me va a estallar la cabeza voy abriendo los ojos y veo mucha luz, estoy en konoha, recuerdo que estaba herido llegue al portón y ya no recuerdo mas pero si estoy en el hospital cuantos días llevaré aquí, por lo que veo muchos ya que hay muchas flores, volteo y veo una melena rosada es __**Sakura**__"_.-s-a-k-u-r-a.-dijo con mucho trabajo en moreno quitándose el aparato que lo ayudaba a respirar, unos cables que tenia conectado y el suero.

-"_oigo que me llaman esa voz se me hace conocida, volteo y es Sasuke ya ¿despertó?"_ Sasuke-kun –dijo la peli rosa sollozando y corriendo a abrazar al moreno.

-qué bueno que despertaste llevas muchos días así no sabes cuan preocupados estábamos por ti-dijo en medio de sollozos.

-Sakura gracias-dijo en un murmullo.

Y de nuevo vuelve a hacerlo vuelve a agradecerle…

Espero qe les haya gustado

Gracias a los qe dejaron sus Reviews:

como el fic ya lo tenía publicado en otra pagina no pude hacer este capi más largo pero intentare hacer el siguiente largo y onegai dejen mas Reviews para sentirme motivada y seguir porque sino pensare qe nos les ha gustado TT-TT pues sin nada mas qe decirles

Nos leemos en el Próximo capi

Atte.

_**kyuketsuki-konnan**_


End file.
